


Flip

by Anonymous



Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Flip-fucking [v] - When partners alternate taking the active role in anal sex during the same encounter.Or: Richie and Eddie experiment.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Flip

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Flip fucking! That's it, that's the prompt. They switch in the same sexual encounter. Details are up to you... but I think it would be fun if whoever bottoms at first doesn't come until they top the other, who has already come so.. overstimulation perhaps.

Eddie already knows he’s not going to last. He never does, not like this: not with Richie spread out on the bed beneath him, legs around Eddie’s hips while Eddie drives into him with fast, hard thrusts. He’s got his hands above his head to brace himself against the headboard, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing. His glasses have vanished somewhere in the mess of both their clothes strewn across the bedroom floor; his eyes are shut, his lips parted as he gasps softly on each thrust. He’s quiet—he always goes quiet and pliant when he’s getting fucked, and Eddie doesn’t know why he finds that so desperately hot.

The fact that he can do this, maybe. The fact that Richie will let Eddie do this to him, will let himself be seen like this, stripped bare in every sense of the word.

He digs his fingers into Richie’s hips and drags him up a little farther, watches Richie’s cock jerk, precome beading at the tip and then sliding down. It’s a good angle for him, Eddie knows; knows that if he got a hand around Richie’s cock he could probably make him come in less than a minute, but that’s not the point of this. Not yet.

The plug shifts slightly inside him on his next thrust, and he moans low in the back of his throat. Richie’s eyes blink open, his expression soft and dazed, and Eddie thinks that the only problem with this position is that he can’t reach Richie’s mouth to kiss him. He lifts a hand to touch his cheek instead, stroking down over his lips and feeling the hot puffs of his breath. Richie turns slightly to press a kiss to his fingertips.

“You’re close, huh?” he murmurs, his voice breaking on the last word when Eddie drives back into him. A ragged inhale. “Fuck, babe. So fuckin’ hot. You wanna stop?”

“No—no, I want it like this, like— _fuck_ , Richie—”

Richie hums, kisses his fingers again, then sucks them into his mouth, his tongue curling wet and lewd, and Eddie swears raggedly, thrusts back in and comes hard, pulsing into the condom and clenching helplessly around the plug in his ass. He collapses on top of Richie a moment later, feels Richie settle a warm hand on his back and take a deep, shaky breath that he exhales into Eddie’s hair. He’s still hard, his cock trapped between them, and Eddie can feel him trembling.

“Fuck,” he murmurs eventually, and shifts up to pull out and dispose of the condom. Richie groans and flings an arm over his eyes, his free hand clenched in the sheets. Long legs sprawled out and his cock still jutting up obscenely. Eddie drops the condom in the trashcan and leans over to kiss him finally, slow and wet. “You still want to fuck me?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Richie mumbles into his mouth. “But we can do something else, if you want. I’m extremely easy.”

Eddie laughs breathlessly, then kisses him again. “I know that. I want it, though.”

“You sure it’s not going to be too much?”

“I _want_ it to be too much,” Eddie says, shifting again. The plug is already a lot, just on the borderline of discomfort now that he’s come. Richie’s cock will definitely be too much. He wants it desperately.

“Jesus, you’re gonna kill me,” Richie groans, but he shifts up a little, sliding off the pillow to prop himself against the headboard.

Eddie reaches for the second condom, tearing it open neatly in his teeth and rolling it onto Richie. He slicks it up liberally, then straddles his lap. Richie’s big hands land on his hips to steady him, then slide back, thumbing at the plug. He pulls it out slightly, then works it back in, and Eddie gasps against his throat.

“Richie, come on, _please._ ”

“Okay, okay, I got you,” Richie murmurs, and slides the plug all the way out. He doesn’t ask again if Eddie is sure about this, just pulls them together until the head of his cock is nudging between Eddie’s asscheeks where he’s slick and stretched and tender.

“Just— _oh_ —just let me—” Eddie manages, and hears the click in the back of Richie’s throat as he swallows and drops his hands lightly onto Eddie’s thighs, letting him control the pace as he sinks down onto Richie’s cock.

It’s—god. It really is too much, a thick hot stretch that his body wants to rebel against. His breath is shuddering in his throat by the time he’s all the way down, his whole body trembling. Richie rocks his hips up slightly, and Eddie grips his shoulders tight, a sob escaping him. It _aches_ , and it feels good, a confused jumble of discomfort and pleasure.

“Don’t—don’t,” he manages. “Not yet. Give me a second.”

“Okay,” Richie murmurs, and nudges his face blindly against Eddie’s so that he can kiss him instead. They stay like that for a long time, kissing languidly and breathlessly with Richie’s cock still buried to the hilt inside him. Richie doesn’t push it, but he does gasp sharply into Eddie’s mouth every time he shifts, and Eddie’s pretty sure he’s not going to last long once they finally get going.

He rolls his hips experimentally, gasping as the ache shifts to something hot and shaky and _good_. His cock twitches; he’s starting to get hard against the softness of Richie’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” Richie says faintly, breaking the kiss to tilt his head back against the headboard as Eddie starts to move. He can’t really get the leverage to thrust up like this, which is fine; it lets Eddie set the pace, a slow, deep grind that has both of them trembling. Richie’s hands skim up over his back, down over his chest to thumb lightly at his nipples, all his touches maddeningly light. It’s making Eddie feel slightly out of his mind, hollowed-out and frantic.

He’s fully hard again, and he moans out loud when Richie finally drops a hand between them to curl it lightly around his cock. He doesn’t do more than that, and even that much is almost too much, but Eddie finds himself speeding up, rocking down onto Richie’s cock again and again until Richie tilts forward enough to gasp into his shoulder.

“I’m gonna—Eddie, I’m gonna—”

He pulls Eddie down tight against him as his hips jerk up, burying his cock deep as he starts to come. It’s that, maybe, or the ragged moan that shakes loose from his throat, or the way his fingers twitch where he’s cupping Eddie’s cock—Eddie rocks down on him, hot and aching, and comes for a second time with a breathless shout, spilling over Richie’s fingers and stomach.

“Fuck,” Richie breathes, his cock still pulsing as Eddie collapses against him. He’s shaking, his whole body is shaking. He may never move again.

Richie’s hand strokes up his back, ruffles his hair, then drops before Eddie can smack in away. He presses a kiss to Eddie’s temple. “You okay?”

“Yep,” Eddie manages. And then, “No. Fuckin’ dead. You’re going to have to carry me to the shower.”

This time when Richie kisses him, he can feel the shape of his smile. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glorious_spoon on Tumblr, Twitter, and AO3 if you want to come say hi! :D


End file.
